


Constellations at Bedtime

by Starlight_Adventurer



Series: Day and Night - A Family [3]
Category: Mother 3, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Link owes too many people, Lucas doing normal kid things, Not to be taken seriously, Points to future angst, cute and fun, little bit sad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Adventurer/pseuds/Starlight_Adventurer
Summary: Lucas and his Luma friends have a sleepover at the observatory. Fun and happy times are had as the little stars, and Rosalina, grow to know the young boy better.Meanwhile, Link has to babysit the rest of the Smash kids at their own sleepover.





	Constellations at Bedtime

Lumas were quite energetic beings. They were all children and so had the hyperactive attitude and infinite amount of energy to show it. This also meant they were very curious, having enough time to go on all manners of ‘adventures’.

Their current adventures centred on Lucas, the young blonde finding them following him almost everywhere. He couldn’t bring himself to ask them to go away so he let them be. He enjoyed their company, despite the overwhelming amount of it. They were fun to spend time with.

They were in the middle of a board game in Lucas’ room when a knock came from the other side of the door. He got up to answer it, the Lumas taking their turn while he was away, and found Kirby about to knock again. The pink ball looked up at him and said, “Poyo!”

“Hi Kirby, you need something?” Lucas asked as he heard one of the Lumas cheer, looks like he was losing this round.

“Poyo, poyo,” Kirby explained, pointing down the hallway.

Lucas glanced over his shoulder at the Lumas before facing Kirby again to say, “Thanks for the offer but I already have a sleepover planned with the Lumas.” The pink ball nodded in understanding then turned to waddle off. The boy closed the door with a sigh then turned around to find the young stars staring at him.

He rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously, “Everything okay?”

A orange Luma shook sideways in its own version of no and said, “What’s a ‘sleep over’?”

“A ‘sleepover’?” Lucas asked back in confusion and the Lumas nodded. He sat down next to the board game again before going on, “It’s where friends get together to spend the night at each other’s houses. They play games, eat junk food and make pillow forts.”

The pale blue baby Luma asked, “Are we having one?”

“Well… Yeah,” Lucas answered as he rolled the dice. He spoke as he moved his piece, “You guys sleep in my room all the time, so that counts.”

“What about our house?” Another Luma added.

“Your house?” Lucas questioned as he watched the Lumas win the game. They had only learned to play the game that morning and they were already good at it.

“Home!” The baby called as it pointed at the ceiling. The boy looked up at his ceiling and then at the group again. As if sensing his confusion, it went on, “You come home!”  
“Yeah!” The others chorused, excited chatter breaking out amongst the group. Lucas was still confused but nodded anyway.

\---

Rosalina had been surprised when her afternoon tea with the other princess’ had been interrupted by her children. She had expected them to spend the entire day playing somewhere in or around the mansion. However, when they came to ask her about hosting their own sleepover for Lucas she was more than happy to agree.

The young boy seemed almost concerned about the idea, despite agreeing to it. He was then dragged away as the Lumas started obliviously planning their night. Rosalina laughed as they suggested stargazing, prompting Lucas to ask if they lived somewhere high up. The Lumas still hadn’t explained where their home was.

She turned back to her tea to find the other princesses watching her expectantly. Rosalina sighed, setting down her drink, and asked, “Yes?”

“How are your kids that precious?” Peach cooed, sounding slightly jealous.

“Yeah, they’re so cute,” Daisy interjected in a mock serious tone.

Rosalina shrugged and smiled, “Maybe I’m just lucky.”

“It’s strange though, I heard some of the other kids planning another sleepover.” Zelda commented before sipping some of her tea. She paused and continued, “You’d think they would just go to that one.”

“I guess…” Daisy muttered as she ate some cake.

Rosalina sighed then explained, “Lucas doesn’t do well in public places and the kids get loud when they’re all in one place.”

“Aw, poor boy.” Peach said sadly then gasped, “If the other kids are having a sleepover tonight then someone will have to babysit them.” The other three princess had a look of realisation on their faces as she said this. 

They glanced between themselves before Rosalina spoke, “Well, I already have plans.”

“As do I, Dark Pit promised that we’d go see a scary movie tonight,” Daisy added with a wicked smirk.

“I’m sure one of the men wouldn’t mind doing it, they love the kids,” Zelda reasoned calmly as she caught sight of the famous plumber brothers entering the room. They heard what she had said and went pale. Luigi quickly shook his head and bolted from the room while Mario trailed behind him, wearing an expression of fear.  
“Seems about right,” Daisy chuckled.

\---

Lucas wanted to get annoyed at the Lumas constantly dragging him places. They still hadn’t told him where exactly so they lived so he resigned himself to being led. He had packed an overnight bag with all of his essentials (clothes, toothbrush, comb, etc) and was ready for whatever his friends had planned.

Rosalina met them in front of mansion’s main door. She smiled at them as the blonde boy struggled through the crowd of enthusiastic stars. They all left the mansion to walk over to another building not far away. Lucas recognised it as the ‘doorway hallway’ (or that’s what the others called it). It was a long hallway that had connections to all of their homes, most of them in the shape of doors.

He was about to ask which they were going through when Rosalina stopped next to what he would describe as a set of giant star shaped cookie cutters. Lucas tilted his head to the side making her laugh and explain it was called a ‘launch star’. She had one of the Lumas demonstrate how to use it before telling him it was his turn.

Lucas glanced fearfully at the rest of the Lumas, who nodded, before stepping up to it. He gulped and closed as he felt it shift around him. Suddenly, he was moving quicker than he ever had before. Despite not opening his eyes, he felt air brushing against every part of his body until he felt almost weightless.

This feeling was short lived as he collided with something soft, knocking the air out of his lungs. He opened his eyes when he felt an object hit his face. Lucas found himself surrounded by pillows, many of which had burst on impact making the feathers inside them escape. Above the mountain of pillows floated several concerned Lumas.

One that caught his eye was a black Luma holding out its hand (stub, arm-thing). Lucas took the offer and stood up. He heard the sound of walking behind him. He turned around to find Rosalina smiling down at him. She looked over the pillows and commented, “Thought those would come in handy. First landing is always the worst.” Lucas nodded dumbly, not sure how to respond, as he picked up his bag.

Rosalina cast the Lumas around them a smile, allowing her gaze to stop on the black Luma. She gestured between Lucas and the star saying, “Polari, this is Lucas. Lucas, this is Polari. One of the oldest Lumas on the Observatory.”

“Observatory?” Lucas asked quietly. 

He was ignored as the Luma nodded as it said, “Glad to meet you, I’ve heard a lot from the others. I hope to get to know as well as they do.”

“Same here,” Lucas responded shyly. He took this moment to take in his surroundings. He was sure that air had left his lungs again as he caught sight of the expanse of space around them. A blue and green planet rested underneath them, the Sun peaking out from behind its horizon. The Observatory itself was as breathtaking as the rest of it, the ethereal nature of the structure making him feel almost out of place.

Rosalina noticed him staring and spoke up, “A lot to take in, isn’t it?” Lucas nodded at her again causing her to laugh once more, “Welcome to the Comet Observatory, our home.”

“Home!” Several of the Lumas cheered around them. Lucas was ushered around the Observatory by the little stars, Polari taking the lead in showing him where everything was (giving a short history/description of each place they visited). The tour ended in the library where the Lumas had set up for the night ahead.

The young boy smiled at their excitement before placing his bag on the carpeted floor. The room around them was warm and cozy, made that way by the lit fireplace, with the walls almost completely covered in books. Rosalina really liked to read. Lucas’ attention was brought to large rocking chair situated near the rug which the Lumas gestured to for him to sit down.

He accepted their request and watched as a yellow Luma put a box in his lap. It was a board game. Lucas glanced about the group and asked, “Where did you get this?”

“Borrowed from mansion,” one of them answered.

“So, we’re playing this?” He questioned as he slipped onto the floor. When the Lumas joined him on the ground, he took the answer to be ‘yes’. They set up the board and began to play, the Lumas taking an early lead. Lucas sighed, time to lose again.

\---

They played a few rounds of the game, Lucas managing to win a few. It got late when one of the Lumas began to emit a strange ‘ping’ sound. The group, now including Rosalina who was reading in her chair, looked at it in surprise until it pulled out a small phone-like device. It answered and quickly put it onto speaker mode for the room to hear someone whispering loudly, “Hello. Hello? Is anyone there? Do you guys even talk?”

“Link, is that you?” Rosalina asked as she set down her reading. 

The voice on the other end sighed in relief, “Oh, thank you for picking up. You’re the fifth person I’ve tried tonight.”

“What’s the matter?” Lucas asked in concern.

“More people? Okay.” Link muttered, mostly to himself, before answering, “So, you know how the kids are having one of their big sleepovers. Well I kind of got tricked into watching them.”

“How did that happen?” Rosalina asked, humour painting her voice as she smirked.

“Oh you know how it goes, owe people one too many favours and eventually it comes back to bite you in the butt.” The man explained dryly, “Meta Knight was originally going to do it to look out for Kirby but after hearing all of the kids were going it ended up getting to me. Shulk cashed in a big I.O.U.”

“A pity…” She muttered, making Lucas snicker.

“Please don’t laugh,” Link whined. There was a muffled shout on the other side of the call followed by, “Oh no.” This sentiment was echoed by the young boy in the room as he gasped. Lucas took the phone from the Luma before pulling out an old notebook from his overnight bag. The crowd of Lumas gathered around him as he flicked through messy pages until he landed on a half-ruined, soot covered double page spread.

Lucas scanned over the writing in the book while talking into the phone, “Link… They’re playing ‘hostage’, aren’t they?”

“Yeah…” Link answered in a confused whisper.

“What’s ‘hostage’?” Rosalina questioned.

“A sleepover favourite amongst the smash kids. Someone gets elected to be the escaped hostage and the two teams, one team are kidnappers and the other are cops, have to get to them first. Kidnapper are able to use whatever means necessary to win, while cops have more runs and dart guns.” Lucas answered in a worried tone, “It usually ends with someone getting hurt, likely the hostage.” 

They heard Link made a scared whine at the last part. “Why are they yelling so much? Is it code?” He whispered hastily as said yelling continued outside his hiding place.

“Yeah. Thought so, whoever shouted outside wherever you’re hiding knows you’re there.” He explained as he pointed to one of the lines of text.

“This is how I die…” Link said in resignation. He sighed, “Killed by a bunch of superpowered kids in a broom closet.”

“You won’t die, all lethal attacks were banned from the game after Ness accidently set Villager’s bed on fire,” Lucas went on in a comforting tone.

“How do you know so much about this?” The hylian hero asked.

“I never wanted to play so I was hostage every time. I ended memorising code words for both sides.” Lucas answered as he scanned over his notebook, “It’s the reason I stopped going to the sleepovers. Figured they’d find a replacement and…”

“They did,” Rosalina finished jokingly. A loud bang came from Link’s side of the call and he screamed. 

The sound of wood breaking followed making Link yell, “It’s all over for me.Tell Ike he still owes me five rup-” The call was cut off after what sounded like Popo called to the rest of his group. The group looked between each other until Lucas sighed, putting his notebook away. The young boy gave a far off look as he said, “He’s in a better place now.”

\---

Rosalina had volunteered to get some last minute warm drinks for the group before they began their bedtime story. The Lumas had all but begged for Lucas to be the one reading, said boy giving in to the pleading quite quickly. She came back into the library holding a large tray. The young blonde was situated in the middle of a circle of Lumas, a familiar small blue baby having found its way to its favourite perch in his lap.

Lucas had given up on reading from a book at the Lumas request for something new. So he made one up, or at least tried to, “... The brave heroes travelled across the land to pull the needles. They faced many scary enemies and met loads of friends along the way.”

“Like who?” One of the Lumas asked.

“Like the six ancient heroes who guarded the needles and the Mr Saturns, little short guys with big noses.” Lucas answered in a cheery tone making the stars laugh. Rosalina smiled at their reaction.

“What about the last missing needle?” Another questioned curiously.

“That was harder to find,” Lucas told them. He gained a sad look in his eyes as he went on, “Turns out one of their enemies was one of the ancient heroes, just brainwashed. They defeated him in a bustling metropolis, built by an evil man who had hurt many people.”

“Oh no!” Some of the Lumas cried.

“The heroes confronted the man, but he fled into an inescapable machine. Never to hurt anyone again....”

“Yay!”

“And so the time came for the heroes to pull the final needle and awaken the dragon as a force for good. Only to be stopped by the masked commander from before…”

“Oh no!”

“They fought… And the young boy was the only one left standing to face the commander. But he couldn’t…” Lucas’ voice faded into a whisper.

“Why not?” The baby Luma asked innocently. The group waited for the young boy to continue but began to worry when he didn’t. 

Rosalina was about to step in when he went on, “He couldn’t fight. He wasn’t what to do anymore. The masked man was… His brother.” The Lumas gasped and Lucas nodded solemnly. He patted the baby on the head absentmindedly, “Despite the efforts of the boy and his mother, his brother wouldn’t be the boy he once was… And so he joined their mother in a better place. Giving his brother one last goodbye.”

“‘Better place’?” One of the Lumas asked sadly.

Lucas nodded slowly as he finished the story, “The boy pulled the last needle and awoke the dragon. Allowing the world to be returned to its previous natural state and everyone was happy. The End.” They fell into a heavy silence, the Lumas picking up on their friends’ low mood. 

The baby Luma patted Lucas on the cheek, gaining his attention, and asked, “What happened to the boy?”

Lucas shook his head with a small smile and whispered, “Some things are better left not known.” The little stars made a collective ‘aw’ noise before he told them it was bedtime. Rosalina watched as he ushered all of the Lumas to bed amongst various pillows and blankets. He tucked the baby into a small bundle before noticing her presence in the doorway. 

The pair made brief eye contact.

Then Lucas shifted his gaze to the floor sending her a whispered, “Goodnight.”

Rosalina gave him a small smile and replied, “Sweet dreams.” With that the young boy slipped into his sleeping bag and joined the Lumas in their slumber. The princess was left to her thoughts as the library became quiet. She felt something off with the story Lucas had told but felt he would be reluctant to share whatever it was.

She focused on his sleeping face, calm and happy, as he was slowly surrounded by Lumas as they snuggled together in a heap. Rosalina knew it could wait, whatever it was. However, she did have an idea.

\---

The next morning was interesting to say the least. Several of the Lumas had refused to wake up, feigning sleep even as their siblings poked them. Breakfast had been a chaotic ordeal with too many Lumas to keep track of and Lucas getting overwhelmed by the stars who had yet to greet him during his visit.

However, they made it through the morning and headed back the mansion. They were greeted with an almost silent house. The usual chatter from the main hall was non-existent as they looked around for people. Everyone was gone.

Or so it seemed.

A crash came from the upper floor before yelling and running started down the hallway. The sound moved closer and reached the landing, allowing to see who the source of the noise was. A tired, ragged looking Link stared at them over the banister as he bolted for the stairs. The hylian slid down the railing alongside the stairs to come to an ungraceful stop in front of them on the floor.

Lucas went to help him up as more people came to view on the upper floor. Almost all of the kids were wide awake, despite obvious signs they hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before. Ness and Villager seemed to be the leaders of their respective groups. Both of them looked ready to pounce on the other, everyone else in the teams glaring at one another.

The trio of blondes at the bottom of the stairs glanced between each other. When Link and Lucas looked at her pleadingly, Rosalina sighed and before all hell could break loose she pointed her wand towards the ceiling. A bright, shooting star-like burst out it catching the attention from the group above them. They finally took notice of the other presences in the room. Rosalina calmly rested her hands behind her back, smiling, and asked, “Do any of you know what time it is?”

They group of children looked at each other until Toon Link shrugged and answered, “Morning?”

“Exactly…” Rosalina spoke in a chastising tone. She gestured to an uncovered window, “You should have slept already.”

“But-” TL began to argue before he was cut off by Kirby face planting the floor, having passed out. All of the kids went to help him but he was out cold.

“My point made,” she countered in a tone of finality. Rosalina cast a glance over them, “The game is over, it is time to get some sleep. Make sure to brush your teeth.” She smiled sweetly as they all replied sadly with some form of ‘goodnight’ and walked off; Nana and Popo worked together to carry Kirby away from his place on the ground.

She slumped with a huff. Rosalina turned around to find Lucas and Link sat on the ground. The former placed multi coloured plasters over various cuts the other was sporting. The Lumas copied their friend and covered each other in them while laughing. When Lucas was done, he packed up a small medical case which he then placed in his overnight bag. He met her gaze and smiled, “Sorry for the wait.”

“Not at all, you seem very prepared.” Rosalina pointed out as she watched him stood up and slung his oversized bag over his shoulder.

“You can say that again…” Link muttered as he picked himself up off the ground, the Lumas assisting him when he wobbled slightly. He thanked them before continuing louder, “Glad you guys came, everyone’s locked themselves in their rooms. Left me out here to die.”

“Yep.” Lucas agreed, making a ‘pop’ sound at the end.

“Harsh,” Link winced as he dusted himself off.

“He’s right though…” Another voice joined the conversation. The trio turned to find the princesses leaning against the landing and grinning down at them. Zelda smirked and gave Link a thumbs up. Said hero sighed tiredly, “I hate you so much.”

“Mr Link! That’s so mean!” One of the Lumas protested making everyone else laugh.

“Whatever, I’m going to bed.” He huffed and began making his way down the hall, clearly favouring his right side at that moment. He stopped to ruffle Lucas’ hair, ignoring the boy’s protest, and commented, “We should hang out more, you’re actually pretty cool… And you don’t want to kill me, unlike some people.” Link chuckled as he walked away, allowing the shorter blonde to fix his hair.

“What a drama queen.” Daisy mumbled as she rested her head in her hand.

“You can say that again…” Zelda added as Peach waved down at the remaining people. Rosalina and Lucas ignored their antics. They were about to go their separate ways when Rosalina suddenly remembered something. She crouched in front of the young boy before pulling out a book from seemingly nowhere. 

Lucas looked at her in confused silence as she placed it into his hand. Then, clearly noticing his mood, she explained, “Something about your story last night struck a chord…”

“Huh?” The young boy asked in concern.

“It was… Real.” Rosalina tried to clarify but sighed when his expression didn’t changed. She placed a steady hand on top of the book then opened it to reveal its blank pages. She continued, “I find some things, things we would rather not tell people, are easier to write down. Like a story.” She thought back on her own storybook, how much sadness and relief she had gotten from writing all of those old memories out on paper. It also helped the Lumas learn about their own past, how their family came to be.

Pulling her back from her own thoughts, Lucas agreed firmly, “Okay.” He held the book against his chest, a determined look on his face. He smiled with a nod, “I’ll write the best story ever.”

“Yay! Story!” A few of the Lumas chorused and one of them added, “Will you read it to us?”

“If you’d like me to…” Lucas replied sounding unsure of himself, unlike a moment before.

“Yeah!” The Luma cheered. The rest began chanting making both the blondes smile and shake their heads. 

Lucas focused on the book in his hands, the slightly worn leather and pristine pages making him think. His story...

**Author's Note:**

> I have another of these planned and it will be sadder than the others.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Remember to tell me if you did because I love hearing from people! :)


End file.
